New Beginnings
by Alasse Nenharma
Summary: Prince Legolas and Lady Tatharwen have been the best of friends for over 500 years. When Tatharwen is sent away because she is a distraction to him can their friendship survive? Or will it become stronger? Eventual Legomance.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. I got struck by the muse again, and this is what came flowing out of my jumbled mind. This story takes place TA 598, when Mirkwood was still known as Greenwood the great. It shouldn't be known as Mirkwood for about another 400 years or so. Many debates have been made on the age of Legolas, and I am going with Peter Jackson's idea that he was born in TA 87 making Legolas 511 in this story. Tatharwen is 6 years younger than him making her 505. Tatharwen is, in fact, elvish. The word Tathar means willow, and wen is maiden. Willow maiden. I thought it was beautiful, so if you don't like it, please go elsewhere.

* * *

><p>The Prince of Greenwood raced through the halls of his father's domain, trying to escape the angry cook who had caught him and his accomplice sneaking around her kitchen. He looked back to see his friend Tatharwen keeping pace with him. He slid to a halt in front of a closet near his room and she ran in after him and slammed the door behind her. They stood for a moment in silence, hoping that they had lost the cook before they doubled over laughing.<p>

"Legolas I told you she would catch us, she always does!" The prince grinned at his friend, barely able to make out her fair hair in the darkness of the closet. The two young elves were practically inseparable, and they reveled in driving the palace staff insane. Tatharwen's father was one of King Thranduil's must trusted advisors, and so the two had met as elflings, forming a bond almost instantly. They did everything together. He went riding, she went riding. He learned to use a bow, so did she. Now, they helped protect the borders together. Legolas was the youngest of King Thranduil's sons at just a few years over five hundred. Tatharwen was only a few years younger than he. Many of the elves laughed at the two trouble makers, wondering if they were not twins separated at birth, for they were so alike in looks. She matched him so closely it made people shake their heads. They had the same fair skin, the same dark blue eyes, and the same golden hair. The biggest difference was that Tatharwen's hair fell in gentle curls while the prince's was straight.  
>The two sat laughing in their closet for another moment before they poked Tatharwen poked her head out to check and see if it was safe. When she stuck her head out the first thing she saw was a silver belt buckle. Looking up she saw King Thranduil staring down at her. She gave him the biggest grin she could muster, stood up straight, and side stepped out the door, giving him a bow. He sighed at her and shook his head.<p>

"Good morning, Tatharwen. I assume my son is in the closet hiding?" He ignored her border guard uniform and the fact that she bowed instead of curtsying like the rest of ladies of his halls. It was normal for her, she saw herself as a guard, not a lady. She gave him another bright smile.

"Indeed! He is choosing what linens he should ask the servants to put on his bed next. He says his current sheets are much too scratchy," She said her smile never faltering. He shook his head and reached behind her, opening the doors, only to find Legolas inside holding a set of green silken sheets, his smile matching hers.

"Tatharwen these sheets are MUCH nicer, I told you I would find them in here. Good morning father!" Behind the king Tatharwen was trying her hardest not to laugh, and doing a very bad job of it. Legolas kept his cheerful face as his father stared him down. Eventually the King just shook his head and sighed.

"What am I going to do with you my Greenleaf?"

"Have me fed to the spiders?" Thranduil sighed. His youngest son gave him more trouble than the other two combined.

"Remember the banquet tonight, and don't be late. And you are banned from the kitchens for the rest of the day." Thranduil walked off shaking his head, leaving behind the two young archers. Legolas chuckled at his father's retreating figure.

"Come, since we're banned from the kitchen we might as well go down to the field. Meet me there after you get your weapons." She nodded and dashed down the halls, leaving the hall where the royal family lived and going into the area for the nobles. She ran into her room and quickly strapped on her quiver and bow, and added strapped on her sword belt. Tatharwen smiled at her sword. It was an elvish broadsword, given to her by her grandfather before he was killed in battle. It was the one thing she did differently than Legolas. Where he used a long knife, she used her broadsword. She ran her hand along the hilt and traced the vines on it with her fingers like she did every time she picked it up. After a moment she ran out the door and down the halls, toward the training field. When she got there she saw Legolas had already claimed a target and was firing at it lazily. When she was about ten feet behind him she drew an arrow and drew back on her bow, letting it fly toward the target. He spun around and she laughed at him. He looked utterly terrified for a moment.

"Did you think I was an orc? Shooting so precisely at the bulls-eye?" He glared at her and she laughed again.

"That wasn't funny what if I had moved?"

"Then your father would have my head and you could chase me in the Halls of Mandos until we are brought back to this world." He glared for another moment before laughing as well.

"I don't think that Namo would be very happy to have an elven prince chasing around a dead guard because she shot him in the head."

"No, I should think not." Tatharwen seemed to be getting bored and started firing at the target. He watched her for a moment before joining in, taking turns.

"My father told me something interesting last night," Legolas said, not taking his eyes off the target.

"Oh really? It must have been very interesting indeed for you to remember it. For I know your attention wanes when anyone speaks."

"Very funny. He told me that it isn't right that I always just assume you will accompany me to dinner. He said I have to ask from now on." She paused, and grinned at him.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" He laughed, and bowed deeply to her.

"My dearest Lady Tatharwen, I would be honored if you would give me the pleasure of accompanying you to the banquet this evening."

"No, I do not think I will!" She said, sticking her nose high in the air. He feigned heartbreak, and fell to the ground clutching his chest. They stayed this way for a moment before bursting into laughter. They both knew that she would go with him. Grasping his hand she helped him stand, and they continued firing at the target once more. After close to an hour they decided it was enough, and grabbed grabbed their arrows from the target. Walking back to the palace they were rather quiet.

"Legolas?" Tatharwen said softly. He made a noise to show he was listening and she continued

"I've been meaning to tell you something. Something rather… Awful really." He turned his head and raised one eyebrow.

"Keeping secrets from me? I'm hurt!"

"Stop joking, this is not the time for jests. My father…" She paused and bit her lip for a moment before continuing. "My Father has been speaking of sending me to Rivendell, to train, and be more serious. He has been speaking to your father about it." Legolas froze; handle on the door leading inside the palace. He spun around and saw the tears in her eyes.

"It's just something they have talked about, nothing is decided."

"Why would they send you away? You are one of our border guards! We need you here. I need you here!" She frowned and he watched as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"Father said that I need to learn to be more serious. I would be training under Lord Glorfindel, alongside Lord Elrond's own sons. Please, Legolas. Talk to your father about this? I don't want to leave Greenwood." He nodded, and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Maybe we shall both be more serious from now on. For it is probably my own behavior that has brought this on as well," He said, ushering her in the door. They walked down the hallway in silence, both wrapped in their own thoughts. When they reached the royal quarters she pulled away from him.

"I am going to read for a while before the banquet. " He nodded and she went to turn away, but he grabbed her hand.

"I will talk to my father, tonight. After the banquet. I will see you before it starts. Wear blue." She turned again and walked down the corridor, leaving him staring after his best friend. He walked into his room and lay down on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"They can't send her away. This is practically exile, they can't do it!" He tried to reassure himself. But what if they did?

"No, I will talk to father tonight. All will be well." And with that thought the prince drifted off into a light slumber.

* * *

><p>Tatharwen was pacing her room. Where was Legolas? He should have been here almost ten minutes ago. She stopped in front of her door, and made up her mind. Picking up her skirts she dashed down the hall toward Legolas' room. Coming to a halt in front of his door she banged on it. When no answer came from inside she rushed in, only to find him asleep on his bed.<p>

"Legolas Thranduilion WAKE UP!" He sat bolt upright and stared at her in her dress.

"Oh no, we are late!" He ran to his closet and she heard him fussing around inside. He came out a couple moments later dressed in black breeches and buttoning up his blue tunic. She helped him button it and then sat him in front of the mirror, fixing his braids.

"Your father is going to kill us, you know this I presume? After his warning earlier…" Legolas sighed as her hands worked through his hair.

"I know this Tatharwen. Are you finished yet?" she struck him on the head.

"No, sit still. You were sleeping and ruined your braids." He groaned but did as she asked. After a moment she pulled away and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of his seat.

"Finished, let us GO before we get murdered." They swept out of the room and dashed down the halls. As they reached the main dining hall they paused at the door, straightening each other out from the mad dash they just ran. Legolas gave a nod to his father's herald, and they were announced.

"Prince Legolas Thranduilion and Lady Tatharwen." They walked in and saw that, once again, they were the last to arrive. Legolas looked at Tatharwen out of the corner of his eye and saw her large smile, and perfect posture. Was she afraid of nothing? They swept into the room and he helped her into her seat before taking his next to his father, as his brothers were away. His father frowned at him and Legolas tried not to squirm.

"You are late. Again," His father whispered into his ear. Legolas turned a bit red before answering.

"Yes, I am terribly sorry. It is my fault, I fell asleep and never picked Tatharwen up from her room. She awoke me and we rushed here." His father sighed and rubbed his temple.

"Legolas, you are a prince of greenwood. My son, you must learn responsibility, being on time would be a good start." Legolas frowned at his plate and his father just sighed and turned to Tatharwen's father, Arandur. The meal went by rather quietly for Legolas, and he wished that Tatharwen had a seat next to him. At the end of the meal his father stood and a hush went over the hall.

"I wish to make an announcement. One of our own has earned a great honor, a chance to learn from one of the greatest warriors among the first born. Lord Arandur and I have been in contact with Lord Elrond of Rivendell, and Lord Glorfindel." Legolas' blood ran cold, and he looked down the table at Tatharwen. She was frozen in her seat, her eyes wide as the plate she had been eating from.

"They have offered to teach our own Lady Tatharwen to train under Lord Glorfindel. We know she will learn much from him, and we look forward to her return, when we will promote her to captain of the guard." This was too much for Tatharwen, and she stood and fled the hall. Legolas looked up at his father who stared after her, a bewildered expression on his face. Looking down he saw the cold stare his son gave him and frowned.

"How could you do this to her Ada?" Was all the young prince said before he bolted after his friend. The King whirled around to his advisor and sent him a look so fierce that the elf shrank into his seat He regained his composure and realized the rest of the hall was staring at them. He sent his icy gaze around the hall before sweeping after his son and his son's friend. Why had the girl acted in such a manner? Surely her father had told her about their plans. He came to the garden and listened for a moment. He heard sobbing on the far side and strode over to where the noise was coming from. He turned a corner and found his son holding a sobbing Tatharwen. They looked up as he approached and he felt terrible. Legolas stood and angrily came up to him.

"How could you do this? She is my only friend; I have no others that treat me as just another elf. Only her! And now she is being sent into Exile to Rivendell?" Thranduil was shocked. His youngest son was furious. While Legolas could be quite the handful his son had never been one to get angry.

"My Greenleaf, this is not exile-"The king started.

"It is exile; you are separating us because you find us immature." Tatharwen came up to him and put a hand on his arm to calm the prince. She looked up at Thranduil, sadness written in her eyes.

"Your majesty how long before I am sent? How long will I have with my friends?" Thranduil knew that 'my friends' meant Legolas. He sighed heavily before answering.

"Two weeks. Lord Glorfindel wants you there before autumn." She nodded and wiped her eyes, turning to go back inside. Thranduil and Legolas stared at each other before the son gave the father a withering glare, and marched inside. Normaly Thranduil wouldn't let his son behave this way, but considering the shock he had he forgave his insolence. The king went to leave the garden and saw Arandur standing in the shadows. The lord and advisor stepped forward, and bowed to Thranduil.

"I am sorry your Majesty, I had felt it better to let her know this way, as an honor from the king. I was mistaken." The king glared at his advisor.

"She thinks I have exiled her and my son now hates me for it. If he questions me again it is you who will answer, not I," The angry king said before leaving the gardens. He walked back into the palace and went to the royal apartments. He stopped at Legolas' door and heard his son raging inside. A crash on the wall made the King flinch. No, he had never seen his son this angry, and never at him.

* * *

><p>Tatharwen lay in her room silently weeping into her pillow. Sent to Rivendell? Away from everyone she loved in Greenwood? It was late, and she knew it, but she couldn't take the silence or being alone any longer. She did something she had not done since she was an elfling. She pulled on her robe and left her room, silently moving down the halls. She reached the royal quarters and stealthily moved down the hall, slipping into Legolas' room. She saw him sit up and reach for the knife he kept under his pillow until he saw it was her.<p>

"Tatharwen what-"She cut him off by holding up her hand.

"I can't sleep. Can I stay with you tonight?" He frowned, but moved over giving her room to lie down. She slid in next to him and they lay staring up at the ceiling.

"We haven't done this since we were elflings," Legolas stated, folding his hands under his head.

"We haven't had anything to fear since we were elflings. We have always had each other."

"We still have each other, we can write." She frowned and turned on her side to face him.

"Legolas, promise me one thing?" He nodded and also turned. "Don't forget me; don't ever stop writing to me. Even if I can't return them because Lord Glorfindel is a cruel taskmaster, write to me often?" He grasped her hand and stared her straight in the eye.

"I swear, I will write to you about anything and everything. And I could never forget you, you are my best friend, I have to have someone to pick on," he said, and impish smirk gracing his fair face. Smiling a little she sat up and hit him with his own pillow before lying back down.

"I'm going to miss you" He gave her a sad smile and grasped her hands once again.

"We still have two weeks; we will make the most of them." She smiled at him once more.

"No vaer i dhû Gwador," She said before drifting off into the waking dreams of the elves.

* * *

><p>Well, there it is. Yes, I know that 500 is rather old, but I imagine that for elves it's more like later adolescent years. And I can see Legolas as a bit of a prankster and trouble maker. Poor Tatharwen and Legolas. Attached at the hip and now being separated. For those of you who are thinking "Oh, he's already in love with her. You damned author!" No, you are wrong. Yes, he loves her. But for now she is a sister to him.<p>

No vaer i dhû Gwador = Good night brother.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello! This is chapter two of New Beginnings. Sorry about the confusion about some of the things in the last chapter. The only thing that came into question (meaning I didn't explain it) is Thranduil calling Legolas his Greenleaf. Yes, many times it is used as his second name, but it is indeed his first as well. Legolas comes from pure sindarin, Laegolas, meaning green leaf. It also derives from the Quenya: _ Laiqualassë.  
><em>So sorry about the confusion, once again I will try and remember to post these things.  
>Another thing which is actually in THIS chapter. Yes, I know that in Mirkwood they pretty much lived in caves, but this starts BEFORE the elves move north, so they will have windows and such in the beginning.<br>Kudos to the person who spots a Bruno Mars song in here. FYI I don't own those lyrics, because some people might actually think those are mine.

* * *

><p>Thranduil exited his room in the early hours of the morning and made his way down to his son's room, intending to speak with him. Pausing at the door the king hesitated before grasping the handle and going inside. When he walked in he met a site that made him feel even worse than he already felt. Tatharwen was there, still in her robe and slippers, lying next to his son. Thranduil knew they hadn't slept like this since they were little, and both terrified to sleep alone. The fact that they were terrified now, and of losing each other made him wish he hadn't made this decision. However, he had promised Glorfindel a student, and he would deliver. Backing out he closed the door gently, he could speak to Legolas at breakfast.<p>

Legolas was the first to stir out of the two of them. Light was pouring into his room, and he shut his eyes, which had remained open while sleeping, and rolled over. However he rolled onto something soft, warm and with arms that hit. Cracking an eye open he saw Tatharwen sleepily glaring at him.

"You feel like a log in the mornings, I had forgotten that." He grinned and wrapped his arms around her waist, settling his head on head stomach.

"And you feel like a pillow. A warm, soft- OW, painful pillow." he sat up and rubbed his head were she had hit it. "You know, normal princes could have you banished for that." As soon as the words came out of his mouth he instantly regretted it. Banishment. She WAS being banished, to Rivendell. He looked at her and saw her struggling not to cry.

"I didn't mean it Tatharwen I swear," he cried, pulling her to him.

"I'm fine, really Legolas, I am." She pulled away and stood, brushing off her robe.

"I need to get back to my room before we are discovered and our reputations become tarnished." He stood also and led her to the window. She opened it and climbed out.

"I will see you in twenty minutes? That should be long enough for me to get back and dressed. I'm going riding after breakfast." He nodded and she disappeared around the corner of the building, jumping through the trees. He walked over to chest and pulled out his border guard uniform, slipping into the comfortable clothing. He went to the mirror and fixed his hair before brusquely walking down the halls towards Tatharwen's room. When he reached her door he heard raised voices coming from inside. He pressed his ear to her door to hear better.

"I am no longer a child!"

"You are my child! I want to know why you are sneaking back in your window just after dawn! Have you given yourself to one of the ellon?"

"No! I was simply visiting Legolas in his room, and as everyone deems our friend ship improper I used the window!"

"This is why you are being sent to Lord Glorfindel! Maybe he can knock some sense into that thick skull of yours! Sneaking into the prince's room? How could you risk your reputation like this?" Legolas heard a slap and a small thump and burst into the room. He saw Tatharwen sitting on the floor and hand over her cheek, and her father standing over her. They looked up when he entered and Arandur glowered at the prince before storming out of the room. Legolas rushed over to Tatharwen and pulled her hand away from her cheek. Her father had struck her hard enough that her lip split and a bruise was forming. He tenderly put a hand on it and saw her wince.

"Are you alright?" She nodded and moved to stand.

"You know I have gotten worse on guard duty," she said, accepting his help in standing. "Now leave for a moment I need to dress."

"Call me when you do your hair, I will help you with it. You always do the left side wrong." She gave him a soft smile, which because of her split lip turned out to be more of a grimace, and shoved him out of the room. After a few minutes she called him back in and he saw her sitting in front of the mirror brushing her golden hair. He came up behind her and started working on her braids, which marked her as a warrior.

"What are you going to do about the bruise? It is obvious what it is." Her shoulders sank a little.

"I am going to wear it proudly and hope people spurn my father for striking me in such a manner."

"I know the two of you have never gotten along, I'm sorry that it came to this." Tatharwen's mother died giving birth to her, and when Tatharwen was little her father seemed to dote upon her for it. But as time wore on and Tatharwen grew he became cold, and seemed to blame her for her mother's death. When Tatharwen and Legolas were old enough to wield weapons he tried everything he could to stop her from going down that path, as it wasn't lady like, but she became one of Thranduil's warriors, another reason he fought with her. Now it seemed like everything she did was wrong.

"That is the only thing I will be happy to leave behind. I cannot believe he is looking forward to his only child leaving." Legolas finished with her braids and pulled away from her.

"There, I am finished." She stood and brushed off the breeches of her uniform.

"Alright, let us face the masses and watch as they glare at my father." She held her head high, shoulders back and she put on a large smile. The same one that she wore the night before, the one that made everyone think she was one of the happiest elves in Arda. The smile that Legolas knew was almost always false. He walked over to the door and opened it for her, leading her out of her room and down the halls to the dining hall. When they reached the doors they were opened and Legolas was announced. Since it was not a large banquet Tatharwen wasn't announced, but everyone looked up expecting to see her anyways. When they came in to the main dining hall silence met them, and everyone stared at Tatharwen's cheek and split lip. Never once did they falter. Legolas led her to a seat right next to his, pulling out her chair for her. When she was seated he took his own seat next to his father who was staring, horrified, at Tatharwen. The young lady ignored the looks being sent her way, and picked up a pitcher of wine, pouring herself a goblet. Thranduil stared at her for a moment before turning to Arandur and giving him the coldest look anyone had ever seen.

"Do you care to tell me how my son's dearest friend came by those injuries Lord Arandur?" Tatharwen looked up from the goblet she had been about to drink from and turned her azure eyes on her father. Arandur raised his head and glared at his daughter.

"She has dishonored herself, and by doing so dishonored her mother and me." Thranduil raised an eyebrow and stood.

"Lord Arandur, Lady Tatharwen, Legolas. Follow me please." Arandur stood but the two younger elves looked at each other before moving. Shrugging Tatharwen grabbed two muffins off the table and stood. Legolas also stood, and snatched a muffin from his friend. They followed the king out of the hall and as the doors closed behind them they heard the rest of the elves break out into whispers. The two younger elves followed their fathers in silence, slowly chewing the muffins as they moved towards King Thranduil's office. When they reached the large doors two guards opened them and ushered them in. Thranduil strode over to his desk, and sat down. Lord Arandur was the only one who sat in the chairs by the desk. Legolas and Tatharwen stood a little further away, leaning on the wall by the fireplace. The king scanned the three elves in his office. His son and Tatharwen simply looked bored as they picked apart their breakfast, but Arandur looked furious.

"Now, someone explain to me what is going on?" Arandur instantly jumped into a narrative about Tatharwen sneaking into the window at dawn, and something about giving herself to the prince, and dishonor. Thranduil frowned at his Lord and held his hand up, stopping him from blustering on further. This was ridiculous and Thranduil would hear none of it.

"I believe I know what you are speaking about, Arandur, and let me shed some light onto the subject. Legolas and Tatharwen met very early this morning that is true. However, I myself was present, and told Tatharwen to use the window. She wore nothing but a night gown and a robe and my halls roam with soldiers with prying eyes." Thranduil looked at the two younger elves who stared at him in shock, hardly believing Legolas' father would outright lie to Tatharwen's own father. Arandur's eyes widened as Thranduil spoke.

"My lord I had no idea…"

"Obviously not. I assume in your anger you struck your daughter?" Arandur seemed to have lost his voice and simply nodded. "Then I release you from your duties as my advisor until you can learn to control your anger. Violence is something I will not condone. Now leave, I wish to speak with Tatharwen and my son," he said, waving a hand to dismiss the lord. The elf left the room, head bowed, and the doors slammed behind him. Thranduil looked at his son and Tatharwen and raised an eyebrow.

"The window?" The two elves smirked when they realized they weren't in trouble. Legolas shrugged and sat down in a chair across from his father.

"It seemed like a decent idea. It would have worked if her father hadn't been in her room. Speaking of fathers in rooms, why were you in mine?" Thranduil sighed.

"I had come to speak with you. Tatharwen will you leave us for a moment?" The female elf nodded and left the room.

"Legolas I am very sorry that you see this as an exile for Tatharwen, but this is a wonderful chance for her. She is going to be trained to be captain by one of the greatest warriors in all of Arda. I did not realize you would see it this way. This way you will both be able to fulfill your roles without distraction."

"She is not a distraction father, she is a friend." Thranduil held up his hand, silencing his son.

"Enough. I tired of arguing. She is going to Rivendell, and she will return. How soon I cannot say, but this is not an exile." Legolas frowned and gestured to the door.

"May I go; we wish to go riding today." Thranduil nodded and waved his hand, dismissing his youngest child. Legolas disappeared out into the hall and Thranduil sighed and rubbed his temple. This was the last thing he wanted to put up with.

* * *

><p>The next two weeks went by faster than anyone would have liked, and soon it was the night before Tatharwen was supposed to leave. She sat in front of the mirror in her room and frowned at herself. Tonight was a banquet designed for her, wishing her well on her journeys. She was to be a captain when she returned, which put her above all the other border guards. The brushed her hair and stared absentmindedly into her mirror. The bruise from her father was almost completely faded, only where it had been the darkest remained. A knock on her door shook her from her reverie and she turned in her seat.<p>

"Come in," she called. The door opened to reveal Legolas. He was dressed in black breeches and tunic with a green robe over the top, his silver circlet resting on brow. She, as always, matched him, with a dress of green with black stitching.

"Are you ready? It wouldn't do for you to be late to your own banquet." She frowned and nodded. Standing she took the arm he offered and they made their way down the hall. They walked silently the entire way, neither knowing what to say. When they reached the doors to the banquet hall Legolas stopped and embraced her.

"I don't want you to go," He said into her hair, his voice thick with unshed tears. She swallowed her own tears and pulled him away from her.

"This isn't forever, I will return to Greenwood as soon as I am allowed." He nodded and swallowed and motioned for them to be announced. The doors opened and all eyes were on them. They took their seats next to king Thranduil and nodded that they were ready for the feast to begin. Dinner was boring and frustrating for the two friends. People kept asking Tatharwen if she was excited to leave for Rivendell, and as she couldn't exactly tell them that if she could have she would have told the king to stuff it she had to pretend to be happy. Eventually the plates were cleared away and it was time for the dancing. The two young elves sat there for a moment, neither felling like dancing before Thranduil stood.

"Lady Tatharwen would you honor me with a dance." Tatharwen bit her lip. She didn't want to dance, but she couldn't tell the king no, even if the king was her best friend's father. Internally groaning a bit she stood and took his hand and he led her to where the dancers were lining up. The music started and they started going through the motions. The King watched Tatharwen carefully, and spoke when they moved closer together.

"Your heart is not in the revelry tonight I see."

"I leave tomorrow and I do not wish to." He sighed as they wound their way through the dancers.

"I know you will miss my son." She nodded and moved effortlessly with the music.

"I will, I have always been at his side. I am utterly loyal to the prince as people say." Thranduil nodded and the dance ended. Tatharwen gave him a small curtsy and turned to find Legolas standing there.

"May I have the next dance?" She nodded and Thranduil smiled at them before giving Tatharwen's hand to his son and going to sit and watch the dancers. The two elves took their places and the dance began. Thranduil watched them from his seat and frowned. The two of them had been subdued lately, causing next to no trouble. Mostly they locked themselves in Legolas' small parlor and spent hours on end reading or simply talking. Obviously tonight was no exception, and Thranduil couldn't help but feel it was all his fault. He almost missed the mayhem they caused. The two were dancing with the other couples, frowns gracing their features. The dance went on and he could see they were talking and by the end of it Tatharwen had a single tear slide down her face. When the music ended the two left the dance floor and did not dance the rest of the night, turning down many invitations. Sometime later the king looked to the place he had seen them last and they were gone. His eyes swept the hall and they were nowhere to be seen. He had a sneaking suspicion where they were and excused himself for the night. He walked out into the gardens and made his way over to the large field where they often held picnic. He saw the two of them lying on the ground and strained his ears to hear what they were saying. He may be a king but he was not above eavesdropping on his son, as most parents were not.

"No, I refuse to dance with anyone but you, Tatharwen. The other ladies want me only for the title of princess." He heard her exasperated sigh and nearly laughed.

"Legolas, who knows how long I will be gone, do not do this to yourself."

"I will not do it. Besides, the other ladies get angry when I step on their feet." They laughed and fell silent for several minutes and Thranduil wondered if they fell asleep, but eventually Tatharwen spoke.

"Who knows when we shall do this again? When I am in Rivendell…"

"When you are in Rivendell I will lay out here every night I can and stare at the stars, talking to the moon. And I will know you are on the other side talking to me too." They fell silent and Thranduil moved away. He reminded himself to make sure the he kept an eye on Legolas in the evenings from now on.

* * *

><p>Tatharwen stood in the courtyard by the gate waiting to leave. Her bags were packed and put on her second horse. Since she was making a semi-permanent move to Rivendell she was taking most of her things with her, and thus needed a second horse to carry everything. Legolas stood next to her looking more dejected than anyone had ever seen him. Thranduil was down there also and right now all they were waiting on was Tatharwen's father. Many people had come down and wished her well, even in the early morning hours just after dawn, but her father was nowhere to be seen. It was several moments before one of the elflings that lived in the palace as a page came running out of the palace up to Thranduil. Coming to a halt in front of the king the lad dropped to his knees.<p>

"Your majesty I bring word from Lord Arandur, he says he is ill and cannot come down this morning." Tatharwen gasped and Thranduil's eyes narrowed. Everyone present looked at Tatharwen who, despite the initial shock, pasted on her large smile that hid everything.

"Tell my father I am terribly sorry for his ill health, and that I know he wishes his only daughter safe travel all the way to Rivendell. It is a very long journey, and I go alone." She put emphasis on several of the words making it a dramatic statement, and the page nodded before bowing once more to Thranduil and taking off into the palace. The King came over and placed a hand on Tatharwen's shoulder.

"Since your father is not here, then I shall give you my blessing. Travel safely, and come home to us. May the stars always shine upon you." She nodded and he kissed her forehead before releasing her to Legolas. The prince moved toward her, and the two were barely able to hold back tears. He embraced her and they buried each other's faces in their hair.

"I will miss you Legolas. Remember to write to me." He nodded and cleared his throat.

"I made promises, and I will keep them." She pulled away and gave him that large smile he hated so much, her false smile.

"All will be well, and I will be back before you know I have left." He frowned and nodded, moving back so she could mount her horse. She turned to them, still smiling.

"Goodbye for now, and I love you all." They all wished her farewell and she turned her horse, the other following on a lead, and galloped through the gate. Stopping a ways down the road she turned back, and waved. Legolas raised his hand in farewell, and she turned, leaving Greenwood. He didn't know when he would see her again.

Tatharwen rode all day, only stopping to get water for the horses. She was set on getting to Rivendell as soon as possible. The sooner she got there the sooner she could leave. It was well past mid-day, and she still occasionally had a tear slip down her cheek. She hoped to get to Rivendell within three weeks, and if she kept this fast pace, she could make it. She thought about Legolas, and how he was doing. They had spent most of last night in the field, just talking. Slowing the horses she stopped by a river to let them rest. She went to her pack that held her food, and opened it. Inside was a series of letters, all with certain times to open them, and all in Legolas' handwriting. She flipped through them and found one marked 'open upon finding.' She broke the seal and opened up the letter.

_Dear Tatharwen,  
>I know you want me to write, and these letters will be just the beginning of many.<br>Right now, it is two days before you are supposed to leave, and I already want  
>you home. Remember, nothing is permanent; we have forever to cause trouble in my<br>fathers hall. Come home to us soon Tatharwen!  
>Your best friend,<br>Legolas_

Tatharwen smiled down at the letter in her hand, and the letters still in the saddle bag. Leave it to Legolas to write a series of letters to her before she even left just to make her less home sick. Putting the letter back into the saddle bag and closing it she mounted. She was ready to get this journey over with.

Well, there you go, chapter 2. Sorry for the long periods in between updates, life in my house is a bit hectic as of late.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey everyone! Wow, after a LONG LONG LONG absence here I am, trying to come back into the world of FanFiction! I'm SOOOO sorry I've been gone so incredibly long. I'm trying to jump right back into my old story, so here I go! Disclaimer: I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

><p>Tatharwen stared at the clouds rolling by ahead with a dazed look. She had once more been tossed flat on her back by her teacher, Lord Glorfindel. Though she had managed to hold him off longer this time, She was no where near his skill level, though she doubted she ever would be. She had been under his tutelage for several months, and still he bested her as easily as if she had never held a blade. Her musings were cut off as her teachers visage entered her vision, blocking her view of the sky.<p>

"Up, Tatharwen! You will learn nothing from staring at the sky!" He said kindly. That was the hardest part about Glorfindel, Tatharwen had discovered. He was impossible to hate. Many of her weapons masters in the past had been horrible, mocking her when she made a mistake, driving her to the point of madness, but not Glorfindel. He was stern, yes, but incredibly patient and kind. The young elf groaned, and pulled herself from the ground, once more taking her stance in front of her teacher. For several more hours and he put her through drill after drill, often bringing in other soldiers from around Rivendell to attack her, or for her to command herself so that she could learn to make quick decisions in a fight.

Finally, when they finished for the day she bid Glorfindel farewell until dinner, promising to meet him in the dining hall, and hastily made her way toward her room for a bath. When Tatharwen entered her room she saw a letter sitting on the table by the door. With a smile she reached for it, recognizing Legolas' handwriting spelling her name on the front. She gladly sat down in a chair near the bed and opened the letter.

_Dearest Tatharwen,_

_I so dearly wish this letter was cheerful, and full of hope but alas, I fear I must be a bearer of bad news. Your father has informed mine that he wishes to leaves these shores and sail to Valinor. He has said he plans to leave in three weeks. I send this to you not to bring you home, for by the time this has reached you Lord Arandur will have already left, but to inform you and support you as a friend. I am so sorry that this has come to pass, I wish I had known sooner about the rift between you and your father. He claims the incident that happened before you left weighs heavily on him and the 'shame' you brought upon him is to much to bear. No matter what my father and I tell him he holds to his story, and feels no shame in his treatment of you. Worry not, father and I have laid to rest any rumors, and the people love you now just as much as they did when you left. I must finish this letter, and send it with our rider, who has been instructed to wait for a response. Remember, you are well loved here in The Greenwood._

_Come back to us soon!_

_Your friend,_

_Legolas_

Tatharwen stared at the letter in front of her, tears streaming down her face. Her father was leaving for Valinor? And he still held to her supposed shame... What had happened to make him hate her so? The young warrior simply sat in silence as darkness slowly fell around her and the bells tolled for dinner. She should have penned a reply and sought out the rider, who had been told to wait, but she couldn't think, at least not about anything other than her father not caring that he could very well never see her again. After a time there was a light knocking on her door that slowly grew more insistent until it grew to a pounding.

"I know you are in there Tatharwen, open the door!" Glorfindel's muffled voice said from the other side of her door. With a sad sigh the young elf stood from her chair and moved to the door, letting the worried elf lord in. When he entered he room she moved back to her chair and sat down with very little grace. Glorfindel knelt down next to her, looking worriedly into her eyes which stared blankly at the letter in her hands, tears still escaping from the corners.

"Tatharwen, I grew worried, you said you would meet me at dinner hours ago, and the maids said that you had not left your quarters, though you lit no lamps. What has you so upset?" Glorfindel's tone was gentle, and brought Tatharwen out of her stupor. She met his gaze, and slowly held up the letter for him to read. The elf lords gaze turned sad as he read and when he finished he turned his gaze back to Tatharwen.

"As your teacher I would like to hear the whole story. I do not believe King Thranduil would support you if you had shamed yourself, nor do I see you acting foolishly, but should talk come here I must know of it" He said softly, handing the letter back to Tatharwen, and waiting patiently. She grabbed the letter and nodded, launching into the tale, making sure to outline that Thranduil knew the whole time, and that nothing improper had taken place. Glorfindel nodded as she finished, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Very well, I believe you. I am sorry about your father," he said, standing. "Take tomorrow for yourself. I will find the rider and tell him you will have a reply soon. Rest, and write to the prince after you have slept." Glorfindel turned to leave, but Tatharwen stopped him and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Thank you. I will try my hardest not to let this affect my training." She said, her face buried in Glorfindel's hair. He simply pulled away from her embrace, and smiled softly, before leaving her alone in her mostly darkened room. She sighed into the loneliness of the room, before collapsing on the bed, and settling in for a night of restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Tatharwen woke early the next morning, long before breakfast would be served in the dining halls, and decided to write her reply to Legolas. She wrote it slowly, often pausing to think, clearly unsure of how to continue. Legolas had written her a heartfelt letter, but she refused to let herself break down. If her father was going to feign indifference then she would as well.<p>

_Dear Legolas,_

_I thank you for your letter, I always look forward to news from your fathers halls, no matter how small it may be. How sad you father must be that Lord Arandur should leave these shores. I spoke to Lord Glorfindel last week and currently my stay in Rivendell may be longer than a year, though this is a good thing, I am learning much. Tell your father that I stay steadfast in my training, and that I shall return stronger, and shall be the best commander I can be. _

_Tatharwen_

The she elf stared at the page, knowing she should make it more personal but something inside stopped her. Not wishing to think on it she sealed up the letter and stood to dress herself. She pealed off yesterdays clothes that she simply hadn't taken off the night before. She dressed in one of the few dresses she had brought with her, styled her hair in a more feminine fashion and looked at herself in the mirror. Happy with what she saw she grabbed her letter and set out for breakfast. When she reached the dining hall she looked around and saw the Greenwood rider, an elf named Sigilvan, sitting at a table. Putting on her most winning smile she bustled over to him.

"Hail, Sigilvan! I was told there was a rider awaiting my reply to the prince, and here I have found you!" The rider stood, and bowed to the fair haired lady.

"Aye, Lord Glorfindel said that you would find me today, though I will admit I expected it to be later, Lady Tatharwen" he said, clearly baffled by her smile and cheerful disposition. Obviously her fathers decision to leave was common knowledge.

"Well I wanted to hear about our home. Come, and speak to me. How is our border guard holding up?" She asked, settling down in front of him and putting a light breakfast on her plate. They spoke for some time, Tatharwen's smile never faltering once. When she finally departed from the rider she hastily made her way to her rooms, no longer able to keep up the act. Reaching her rooms she collapsed against the door, and finally let the tears truly flow, and weep for the loss of her father.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, I know its short! I'll try not to wait for two years before I update this time. Also keep in mind this was written very late at night, and is unbeta'd.<p> 


End file.
